Confront
by kloffeeorder
Summary: "You could just tell that nobody really cared." My view on what was going through Blaine's mind during the Never Been Kissed scene.


Author: klainendgame at tumblr, uptown line at

Title: Confront

Rating: T

Word Count: 870

Summary: "You could just tell that nobody really cared." My view on what was going through Blaine's mind during the Never Been Kissed scene.

Note: Hello everyone!

My teacher assigned me to write something I have never written about before. So I took a chance, and this was what I came up with. This is unbeta'd, but I would really like to hear your opinions. Please help me by providing constructive criticism! Thank you! (:

(This is my personal account. My main fanfiction account is uptown line.)

* * *

"_I got taunted at my old school, and it really pissed me off. I even complained about it to the faculty, and they were sympathetic and all but you could just tell that nobody really cared."_

He was never really the most popular kid in school. Blaine Anderson knew that, and the people around him never let him forget that fact. He was an awkward kid. He loved singing and did not play football like the other boys. Fuel was added to fire as he was also in his school's Glee club. The club never made enough numbers to compete, but they made do with little performances in school, to the sparse amount of students who cared enough to turn up. Some people who did jeered and disrupted their performance.

But slowly, each member started to leave. Soon, Blaine and his friend were the only ones left in the club, and with a heavy sigh, their director was forced to disband the club.

Blaine's only safe refuge was gone.

Shoves in lockers, mean pranks like stuffing dirt into his bag when he was at gym, you name it, he had had it done to him. There was even one time when one of the boys in his year thought it was funny if he stole Blaine's notebook which he used for writing and shared it around the entire school.

Blaine still has the book after wrestling it from that boy and causing a huge scene. But it remains stuffed deep under and inside his desk drawer, untouched. Blaine no longer had the heart to write, but he could not bear to throw it away.

It reached the breaking point when the annual Sadie Hawkins dance came around. He had to go because the few friends he still had persuaded him to go. He only agreed to go when another friend of his was going alone too, so they could stand at the back of the gym and chat. They originally had the best time ever. However, after the dance, when his friend waited with him for his father to arrive, both boys were beaten up by some burly football players. Blaine could still remember Terence's screams as he blacked out.

He had missed three days of his life while he was in the coma, induced by heavy drugs. When he had finally woken up, his older brother Cooper sat next to him, holding a stack of papers.

"You're transferring," he had said.

_"So I left. I came here. Simple as that."_

Dalton Academy was an all-boys private school near his home. On the first day, he had avoided everyone. He flinched whenever someone slammed their locker loudly, and avoided direct eye contact with everyone.

Finally, a boy who shared some classes with him walked up to him during lunch and held out his hand. The boy introduced himself as Nick Duval and his friend beside him was called Jeff.

Nick and Jeff introduced him to the Warblers. The Warblers were an a cappella group in Dalton that was popular and well-received by the whole school. The first time they had performed to a standing ovation, Blaine had looked around for rotten eggs and tomatoes, but found none.

He had auditioned for the Warblers the very same day. Wes, who was the leader of the Warblers, admitted him in immediately after hearing that dreamboat voice of his.

Soon, Blaine was gaining the approval of his classmates. He had also learnt later on that Dalton had a zero tolerance bullying policy, which enabled him to wander the halls of Dalton carefree.

_"So, you have two options. I mean, I'd love to tell you just to come enroll here, but tuition at Dalton is kinda steep, and I know that's not an option for everybody. Or, you can refuse to be the victim."_

But deep down inside, he was guilty.

_"I ran, Kurt, I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away, and it is something that I really, really regret."_

One time when he was at the shops with Wes, David and a few of the Warblers he was friends with, one of the bullies from his old school found him. This resulted in a shouting match which left Blaine in tears and David red with fury. The rest just glared heavily at the boy, while some tried to comfort a trembling Blaine.

But after that incident, Blaine always stopped to think.

What if Sadie Hawkins had never happened? What if everybody had just continued to not notice?

But then again, something even worse than broken ribs and a concussion could have happened.

And now, looking at the boy across the table, Blaine stopped remembering. He had overcome all the odds to be where he was, and he wasn't going to give it up.

"_Confront him. Call him out. I let bullies chase me away, Kurt, and it is something that I really, really regret."_

His voice had cracked a little at the last sentence, but he remained stoic. He couldn't shed anymore tears for them, no, not anymore. What he had to do was to help the broken boy sitting in front of him, assist him in overcoming his demons.


End file.
